Akibat Dari Tersesat
by Arlesco Arane
Summary: Karena tidak tahu harus kemana, terpaksa Rukia harus bertanya kepada polisi bertato yang ada di ujung jalan sana./ "Memangnya kau darimana sih?"/ [Untuk #TAKABURC. Scarleet Rin & Arlesco Arane collaboration]


**.**

 **Akibat Dari Tersesat**

 **.**

 **Hasil kolaborasi buta antara Scarleet Rin (Starter) & Arlesco Arane (Finisher)**

 **.**

 **Romance/Humor; Rate T**

 **.**

 **Karena tidak tahu harus kemana, terpaksa Rukia harus bertanya kepada polisi bertato yang ada di ujung jalan sana./ "Memangnya kau darimana sih?"/ [Untuk #TAKABURC. Scarleet Rin & Arlesco Arane collaboration]**

 **.**

 **Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 **.**

Rukia menghela nafas lelah saat ia menatap arloji yang melekat di tangan kirinya. Sudah cukup! Ia sudah lelah dan putus asa mencari alamat kenalannya yang tinggal di Tokyo yang amat luas ini. Sambil menenteng tas travelnya yang hampir sebesar tubuhnya itu, Rukia mati matian menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Pasalnya, sudah lebih dari 4 jam ia keliling kota besar itu. Alamat yang diberikan sahabatnya, Inoue Orihime, menurutnya terlalu simpel. Untuk seukuran gadis yang tak pernah keluar dari desanya yang terpencil, tentu saja.

Saat Rukia memutuskan untuk membeli makanan, nama makanannya buritto. Nama yang unik dengan rasa yang baru Rukia rasakan.

"Rasanya enak, pak," kata Rukia sambil mengunyah burittonya.

Si penjual tersenyum. "Memang."

Rukia balik tersenyum. "Baru pertama kali aku memakan yang seperti ini," katanya polos.

Si penjual menatap gadis berambut hitam yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung, lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan mencincang sesuatu. 'Dari desa ya?'

Rukia kembali memakan burittonya hingga habis. Tiba tiba saja ia teringat perkataan kakaknya yang baik hati itu. " _Rukia, kalau kau tersesat di jalan nanti, cari saja kantor polisi. Kau bisa minta tolong di sana."_

'Benar juga,' batinnya lalu mengunyah kembali burittonya.

"Emm, anu pak," kata Rukia pada si penjual buritto tadi. Si penjual menghentikan kegiatannya yang tampak sedang memotong sesuatu. Saat itu kiosnya sedang sepi pembeli. Hanya ada Rukia seorang.

"Ya?"

"Apa di sekitar sini ada kantor polisi?" tanya Rukia sambil merapikan poninya yang menghalangi arah pandangannya.

Si penjual itu menggaruk tengkuknya, tampaknya ia bingung. "Kantor polisi ya? Hmmm, Saya rasa ada di- ah!" tiba tiba orang itu menunjuk ke suatu direksi, tepatnya sesuatu di belakang tubuh Rukia.

"Itu ada polisi. Mungkin polisi yang sedang patroli," katanya. Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya.

Benar kata si penjual tua itu. Tak jauh darinya, berdiri seorang polisi yang memiliki tubuh tinggi yang tampak sedang mencatat sesuatu di buku kecilnya itu.

Tanpa buang waktu, Rukia cepat cepat menghabiskan burittonya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Panggilan dari si penjual itu, menghentikan langkah kedua Rukia. Gadis berumur 16 tahun itu menoleh, menatap si penjual. "Ya?"

"Kau dari perdesaan kah?" tanya si penjual.

Rukia mengangguk.

Si penjual itu tersenyum lebar pada Rukia. "Hati hati, nak. Jangan terlalu percaya pada orang di sini. Perkotaan teralu keras bagi gadis desa," katanya dengan nada menasihati.

Rukia mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu bergegas sambil menenteng tasnya menuju si polisi yang sedang berada di pinggir jalan.

"Permisi," kata Rukia. Tak ada respon. Polisi itu masih tampak sibuk dengan catatannya. Rukia bingung apa yang ditulis oleh polisi muda yang lumayan- ehm, ganteng itu.

"Permisi!" kali ini, suara Rukia dinaikkan.

Polisi itu menoleh ke arah Rukia berdiri. Saat ia mendapati gadis muda itu berdiri di sampingnya, polisi itu mengernyit. "Apa maumu nak? Aku sibuk. Jangan ganggu," katanya dengan suara berat lalu kembali ke kegiatannya semula.

Rukia menahan diri untuk tidak menendang tulang kering si polisi. Walaupun Rukia gadis desa, jangan remehkan kekuatan menendangnya yang legendaris itu. Di antara gadis gadis desa yang kemayu, hanya Rukia yang memiliki perangai kasar seperti ini. Jadi kemungkinan, Rukia dapat bertahan hidup di Tokyo yang amat besar ini.

"Hoi, jadi begini cara polisi kota memperlakukan warga mereka ya?" tanya Rukia dengan nada gusar.

Mau tak mau si polisi menoleh lagi ketika mendengar nada bicara Rukia. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya sambil menutup buku catatannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celana. "Kau bukan anak kecil kan?" tanya si polisi memastikan. Mungkin ia bertanya seperti itu ketika ia melihat tas travel besar yang dijinjing Rukia dengan susah payah.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti anak kecil?!" tanya Rukia terdengar kesal. Beberapa orang yang melintas, menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Pelankan suaramu, pen—maksudnya, nona," setelah itu si polisi terbatuk gugup.

 _Hoi, jangan kira ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin si polisi itu katakan ya?_ Rukia menghela nafas, seandainya ia sedang tidak lelah, mungkin sebentar lagi si polisi ini sudah ditemukan terkapar. "Aku tersesat. Bisa tolong bantu aku mencarikan alamat temanku?"

"Alamat? Aku polisi lalu lintas, bukan bagian yang seperti itu," jawab si polisi sambil mengambil secarik kertas yang baru saja Rukia sodorkan. "Ini alamatnya? Simpel sekali sih. Temanmu ini tidak bisa menulis alamat ya?"

"Jangan sebut Inoue seperti itu! Lakukan saja tugasmu, pak polisi!" kata Rukia kesal. Benar-benar deh, apa semua polisi kota tak punya tata krama?

"Aku belum tua, nona. Namaku Abarai Renji," tampak sekali polisi muda itu terganggu dengan panggilan Rukia barusan. "Hmm, namanya Inoue ya?" si polisi, Renji ,mengembalikan secarik kertas berisi alamat itu ke Rukia. Tatapan polisi itu terlihat seperti sudah mengetahui sesuatu. "Karena sedang tak ada tugas saja aku akan membantumu," katanya.

Rukia cemberut. Bukan hanya sikap Renji itu yang membuatnya kesal, tapi juga karena ia tinggi sekali. Masa setiap kali Rukia ingin menatapnya, ia harus mendongak sampai lehernya sakit sih.

"Punya nomor yang bisa dihubungi?" tanya Renji sambil menunduk untuk menatap Rukia.

Rukia terbengong.

"Apa saja. Nomor email, nomor telepon, nomor apa saja juga bisa," kata Renji tak sabaran

Rukia tampak gelisah. "Aku tak tahu," jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ya Tuhan, jangankan ia tahu nomor telepon Orihime, ia saja tak punya akses seperti itu.

Renji tampak menghela nafas. "Ya sudah. Keluarkan handphonemu agar kau tahu kalau ia menelpon," katanya.

Rukia meneguk ludahnya, gugup. "Aku tak punya," jawabnya pelan. Sebenarnya, sebelum ia pergi ke Tokyo, Kuchiki Hisana, kakak kandungnya itu, sudah menyarankan agar Rukia membeli telephone genggam. Namun Rukia menolaknya, karena menurutnya ia tidak perlu membeli hal secanggih itu. Jika Rukia rindu Hisana, cukup ia menelponnya dengan handphone milik Inoue ke telepon rumah mereka.

Renji mengernyit mendengar perkataan barusan. "Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'tidak punya'?"

Rukia berdecak kesal. "Ya tidak punya!" Sementara Rukia berdumal kesal, Renji menatapnya keheranan. "Memangnya kau darimana sih? Zaman sekarang tak ada orang yang tak punya handphone, sekalipun kau dari gua, nona-"

"Kuchiki Rukia!" potong Rukia kesal.

"Baiklah Kuchiki. Pertama tama, darimana kau?" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Dari desa-"

"Cukup! Aku sudah tahu," Renji memalingkan pandangannya ke arah langit. Rukia menatap dongkol pemuda berseragam itu. Mana mungkin ada polisi berperangai buruk seperti ini.

Renji memutar topinya lalu mulai berjalan. Rukia mengikutinya. "Hei, kau sudah tahu rumah temanku belum?" tanya Rukia keras pada Renji yang ada di depannya.

Sosok yang berada jauh di depannya itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Ikut saja."

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu tidak tahu kalau polisi lalu lintas, Abarai Renji, sedang tersenyum penuh arti.

'Kuchiki Rukia ya? Gadis yang menarik.'

.

.

.

Baru beberapa langkah dari tempat semula dan Rukia sudah takjub dengan keindahan kota Tokyo. Gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi, jalanan yang padat dikarenakan banyak yang berlalu-lalang, taman kota dengan pemandangan pohon Sakura yang indah…

Begitu tersadar dari lamunannya, Rukia baru menyadari kalau ia terpisah dari si polisi. Iya, di tengah arus jalanan yang seperti ini. Rukia langsung celingukan, panik sekali. Mau berlari, tak bisa. Tasnya terlalu berat untuk ukuran gadis dengan tinggi tubuh sepertinya walau ia kuat. Setelah tadi berkeliling tidak jelas selama empat jam penuh, kini setelah menemukan bantuan malah terpisah dari si pemberi bantuan? Salah Rukia apa, Ya Tuhan…

Rukia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman yang sebelumnya ia lewati dengan susah payah karena menjinjing tas super berat di kondisi jalanan yang seperti ini. Ketika sampai, ia menemukan sebuah bangku yang kosong dan langsung saja menempatinya.

'Semoga polisi itu menyadarinya dan berbalik arah untuk mencariku,' batinnya.

Kelelahan, Rukia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disini sebentar sampai si polisi menemukannya. Didukung suasana sejuk taman yang benar-benar jauh berbeda dari jalanan tadi, ia pun tertidur…

.

.

.

"Tch, dimana dia?!"

Renji gusar. Padahal ia sudah berjalan sejauh ini, Rukia malah lenyap (atau malah tersesat) ditelan lautan manusia ketika ia ingin menuntunnya menyebrang. Merepotkan saja. Mau tak mau, ia harus mencarinya karena itulah kewajibannya sebagai anggota dari lembaga penegak keadilan. Renji pun berbalik arah dan mencari Rukia ke arah yang sudah ia lewati sebelumnya.

Beruntung, badannya tinggi sehingga mempermudah penglihatannya di jalanan padat sehingga ia lebih mudah menemukan Rukia. Ah, sebenarnya tidak mudah juga sih. Tinggi badan Rukia kan **jauh** dibawah Renji, dan gadis itu akan terhalangi oleh orang-orang tinggi lain. Renji berbalik badan, dan berjalan kearah mereka datang tadi.

Melewati taman, Renji iseng untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Siapa tahu gadis itu ada disini. Matanya mencari-cari ke segala arah dan tiap sudut sampai akhirnya lirikannya berhenti di sebuah titik.

Rukia yang tengah tidur pulas di bangku taman dengan tas yang ditaruh diantara sela kakinya.

Renji menghela napas dan bergumam, "Gadis itu hanya menaruh tas diantara sela kakinya sementara ia tertidur pulas? Itu bahaya, apalagi di kota seramai Tokyo ini."

Kaki jenjangnya bergerak menuju bangku tempat Rukia tidur. Ada perasaan kesal, tetapi ada juga perasaan senang karena nona-berwajah-galak ini ekspresi tidurnya benar-benar berbeda jauh dari ekspresi biasanya. Renji menatap wajah itu sebentar, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke tasnya.

"Kuchiki, maaf karena aku akan berlaku tak sopan. Ini salahmu karena tertidur sementara aku sedang bertugas."

Digendongkannya tubuh mungil itu ke punggungnya. Piggyback style, namanya. Tangan kiri Renji membawa tas jinjing Rukia, sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tak terjatuh.

Renji keluar dari taman diikuti tatapan orang-orang. Tapi pemuda bersurai merah itu cuek saja dan tetap berjalan melewati kerumunan. Sejujurnya tasnya begitu berat, kuat sekali Rukia bisa membawanya walau dengan tubuh mungil tersebut. Tubuh Rukia sesekali hampir terjatuh tapi Renji selalu bisa menahannya.

Tempat tujuan pun sampai. Rukia terbangun dengan ekspresi keheranan begitu Renji selesai menurunkannya di depan rumah Ichigo Kurosaki, yang memang tujuannya.

"Rukia, itu siapa?" Ichigo muncul dari dalam rumahnya dan tiba-tiba bertanya pada Rukia.

"S-sudah sampai, ya..." Rukia masih setengah sadar. Ingatannya hanyalah berisi ia yang terpisah dari Renji, dan tertidur di taman. Jadi...

"Abarai, aku tadi tertidur bukan? Lalu..."

"Iya, aku menggendongmu, Kuchiki. Kau tertidur pulas sekali, sih."

"Oh, jadi polisi ini yang menolongmu?" Ichigo bertanya. Renji mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Abarai- ah, Renji."

"Merepotkan memang, tapi ya sudah,"

Renji mengangkat topinya, kemudian berkata, "Tugasku telah selesai, nona. Sampai jumpa."

Langkahnya semakin tak terlihat seiring menjauhnya pula Renji dari pandangan Ichigo dan Rukia. Dalam hati, si polisi dan si gadis sama-sama menggumamkan kalimat yang sama.

'Semoga kita bertemu lagi nanti.''

 **The End**

* * *

Halo sang Starterku jikalau kau membaca fanfic ini~ Maaf bila tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi _ Dan ini minim dialog sekali... Maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya _ Ah, karena bingung mau menulis apalagi jadi... sampai jumpa ^w^


End file.
